


Competition

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Sweatshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Otabek and Yuri always find time for each otherorOtabek has his priorities straight.





	

The only thing getting Otabek through the press conference was the thought of Skyping with Yuri afterward.  Even his coaches had started to dangle it in front of him, like a carrot for a horse.  Finishing up with as few words as possible and a couple of non-committal grunts, Otabek attempted to slip out of a back door.

“Hold up,”  JJ shouted, running to catch up with him.  “The guys were going to go out to drink and grab a bite to eat. We thought you’d like to join us.”

Otabek looked at the time and grumbled to himself.

“What was that?”  JJ asked.

“I think he said he has a hot date,”  Chris suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Come on, Yuri can wait,”  JJ said, grabbing Otabek’s arm and dragging him out of the arena.  Otabek quickly shot Yuri a text telling him that he would be late for their call.

One hour of dinner turned into three hours of drinks.  Stumbling into his hotel room, propped up by Chris, Otabek fell unceremoniously onto his bed.  

“Well, I better leave you to tame to Ice Tiger of Russia,” Chris said with a wink.  “Unless you two are looking to make it a threesome?”  Chris cackled, scurrying from the room as a pillow sailed by his head.

“Shit,”  Otabek cursed as he fumbled for his laptop attempting to open Skype.  There were three missed calls from Yuri.  Pressing the video call button, Otabek waited for Yuri to answer.  When the first call went unanswered, Otabek tried again.  Otabek sighed as Yuri answered the call.  As the picture came into focus, Otabek realized he was looking as принцесса’s face.  Seeing Otabek, принцесса turned from the camera and hissed over her shoulder.  

“I assume принцесса is just projecting your feelings,”  Otabek questioned attempting fix his hair and hoping the color in his cheek wasn’t too obvious.  “She knows she loves me.”

Scooping принцесса up and cuddling her under his chin, Yuri sank into the frame with a frown.

“No, she’s mad at you,”  Yuri pouted, setting принцесса down.  The tone sobering Otabek.

“Come on Yura, you can’t be that mad,” 

“You’re three hours late.  What could possibly have been more important than us?”  

“I didn’t realize that it had been that long.  I’m sorry Yura, but JJ challenged me to a drinking competition.”

Sighing, Yura relaxed.  “Did you at least win?”

“You bet,” Otabek smirked.  “I can drink anyone under the table.”

“Anyone but Victor,”  Yuri reminded.  

“That was one time and I want a rematch; I was distracted,” Otabek said with a knowing stare.  

“Are you calling me a distraction?”  Yuri asked, eyebrow raised.

“All I’m saying is that I do much better at competitions when you aren’t there.”

“I wish I could be there to cheer you on,”  Yuri said with a frown, snuggling into Otabek’s sweatshirt.

“I wish you were here too, but we’ll see each other in two weeks,” Otabek reminded.  “At least my sweatshirt gets to cuddle you at night.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuri sighed.  “But don’t expect to get this sweatshirt back.”

“What if I’m cold?  It is winter after all”

“Then buy a new one.  I think you would look good in leopard print.”

“You just want me to buy a new one so you can steal that one too,”  Otabek said with a smirk.

“Maybe,”  Yuri said smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
